What happens when Voldemort recieves a phone call
by Winter Orchid
Summary: the title already told you...


**What Happen When Voldemort Receive a Phonecall**

One day Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, or whatever you call him, anyway he was in a muggle house, doing his favorite activity. Torturing muggle ?   
Nope ! He was watching television. Well, when he came to this house, he did intend to torture a muggle. But when he arrived, he saw the muggle ( call him John, OK. It will be easier. ) was watching television. Since Voldemort was raised in a poor orphanage, although he was half muggle, he wasn't too familiar to muggle stuffs, and didn't even care to know them.  
Well, anyway he felt very curious about the moving pictures in the screen and insted of torturing John, he stunned him. He examined the television and in a minute he was enjoying watching the TV shows.  
Wormtail in the other hand tried his best to remind his master that maybe the aurors would came sooner or later. But Voldemort, still busy watcing the show, ignored him.  
Suddenly there was a ringing sound. You already guess what was ringing ? It's a telephone.  
Voldemort almost jumped to the ceiling. " What's that ? " He said in his usual cold and cruel voice.  
Wormtail looked around, " I believe I don't know about this sound, my lord. "  
" Fool. Don't you study about muggle in Hogwarts. "  
" I'm sorry, my lord, but Muggle studies was not one the lessons I took. " Wormtail squeaked like a rat ( He **is** a rat ).  
" Cut it out. Find the source of the sound !!! "

After a few seconds, Wormtail took the telephone in front of Voldemort. Voldemort examined the stuff, and jumped back when it rang again.  
" What is this stuff ? "  
" I believe this is what the muggles called tele-found. "  
" Tele-found ? "  
" My lord, I thought you know a lot about muggle stuffs since you're half muggle. "  
Voldemort growled. " How many time I should tell you not to mention about my half muggle blood. I'm a Slytherin heir and I deny the existence of muggle blood in my vein. Even more I was raised in a very poor orphanage, so poor that they even have a what they called radio. "  
Wormtail started to shake frightened. " I..I am very sorry, my lord. "  
Voldemort ignored him he was interested to the stuff that rang in front of him. " How can I stop this horrible sound. It makes my ears hurt. "   
He raised his wand " Stupefy. "   
But it rang again. He started to become angry and tried every curses to it. Well you know none of the curses effective. Even Avada Kedavra didn't work.  
Finally he kicked tht telephone to the corner. It did stop to rang, but it began to talk.

_" Hullo.. John, Why don't you pick the phone as soon as possible ? John..? Hullo..? "_

Voldemort took the handle of the phone, and stared at it.

_" John are you there ? "_

_" JOHN !!!!! "_

Voldemort nearly jumped again. He tried to make the telephone stop ringing and now it spoke.  
" How could this thing can speak ? "  
Well, of cource his voice could be heard at another end of the telephone line.

_" Of course not, silly. Telephone can't speak. It's Amy, I was the one who spoke to you ."_

" Who do you called silly ? " Voldemort started to shake in anger.

_" You of course, stupid idiot. Who are you anyway ? Where is John ? "_

You can guess what happen. Yap ! Voldemort exploded in anger.  
" **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO ? NOONE CAN CALL THE DARK LORD SILLY OR STUPID !!! I AM VOLDEMORT THE RULER OF THE DARK ARTS !!** "

_" Yeah, yeah. I know it. Call John for me, will you ! "_

Voldemort whole body was shaking. He was completely mad. Wormtail hurrily tried to escape from the house since he knew what will happen if his master mad.   
But it was too late, Voldemort already roared. " **NOONE !!! NOONE IN THIS WORLD CAN UNDERESTIMATE ME !!!!!** "  
And **BAAAANGGGG !!!!!!** The whole house exploded. Well, maybe Voldemort forgot to torture John but he sent him to heaven anyway.  
And before I forgot, remind me not to give any other phonecall to Voldie again.

-FIN-

Over ? Not yet.  
" **WORMTAIL !! GO AND FIND THAT D@#N MUGGLE WHICH UNDERESTIMATE ME. I WANT HER HEAD !!!!!** "  
" Y....y....yes....m....ma....master... "

* * *

Author's Note :  
This is my first fanfic. Maybe you'll find some odd things in here. I consider that Voldemort don't like any muggle stuffs and know only a little about them ( He don't even know what is a radio. ).  
I think I make a lot of mistake in grammar and spelling. My English is very bad. Tell me if someone already made this kind of fanfic. If there is any similarity to this fanfic, consider it as a coinsidence.

Disclaimer : All of Harry Potter characters is belong to JK. Rowling, Bloomsburry, and Warner Bross. But I own John and Amy.


End file.
